


骗婚少女

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 校园au，莱妹妹，夏令营没有剧情，小狗血，无脑甜骗婚少女反遭骗色（误





	骗婚少女

如果说吉尔菲艾斯有什么想要后悔的事，或许就是这一件。  
校园巴士上坐满了，只剩下一个位置。吉尔菲艾斯看着正安静地望向窗外的金发少女，硬着头皮走到对方身边坐下，谨慎地没有压到她的裙摆。  
上周，他俩的关系还不是这样的。作为莱因哈特的副班长，同时也是她的儿时玩伴，吉尔菲艾斯一直是莱因哈特身边最亲密的存在。他知道自己深深地喜欢着对方，尽管他从没深究过到底是什么样的喜欢，他自然而然地认为如果莱因哈特有男友，他应该是第一候选人。而事实却是，莱因哈特始终只是把他当作好朋友看待，从未将他列入准男友的队伍。这一点在他们之间的亲密举动又一次被揶揄后表现得淋漓尽致，莱因哈特严厉地呵斥了那些借机调侃的人，并再三强调了吉尔菲艾斯和她之间友谊的纯粹与清白，让立在一旁的吉尔菲艾斯如坠冰窖。  
红发少年满腹惆怅，而对此一无所知的金发班长竟靠在他的肩上睡着了，一只手还搁在他的腿上，就和从前一样。吉尔菲艾斯打量着友人毫无防备的睡颜，纤长浓密的浅色睫毛和英挺小巧的精致鼻梁让莱因哈特看起来像是一只降临凡间的天使，但那双蔷薇色泽的薄唇与阵阵清幽的体香又在引诱人对她犯下罪过。  
温暖好闻的金色发丝令红发少年昏昏欲睡，他将下巴贴在好友的额头上，渐渐闭上了眼睛。  
等他醒来时，整辆巴士上只剩下他和金发班长两个人，其他的学生都在车下自由活动。莱因哈特已经醒了，因坐在靠窗的位置而一直没能离开座位，维持着两人紧贴的姿势打量着吉尔菲艾斯。  
被暗恋的人这样近距离地观察，青涩的少年立刻就红了脸，那张嘴角微微翘起的动人双唇就近在咫尺，吉尔菲艾斯却没有吻上去的勇气。  
他与金发友人沉默地对峙着，一心克制住胸口的躁动，尽管他无比想知道莱因哈特的润唇膏是什么味道。对方垂下眼睛，发现了什么似的一眨不眨，吉尔菲艾斯顺着低下头，发现自己的裤裆凸出了可疑的形状。  
该死的青春期！  
他立刻想要对此隐瞒，但莱因哈特没有露出厌恶或嘲讽的表情，反而将手放了上去，隔着裤子贴住了红发少年的勃起。  
吉尔菲艾斯从没想过莱因哈特竟会这样大胆，紧张与羞耻令他下意识制止道：“别碰我！”  
金发少女瞬间收回自己的手，惊讶又委屈地盯着自幼亲密的友人，冰蓝色的双目中浮起盈润的微光。  
此时的吉尔菲艾斯已经为自己的语气感到后悔不迭，却不认为可以放由事态像刚才那样发展，缓和了语气安慰对方：“对不起，我不是故意的……我换个位置吧。”他说着，逃跑般匆忙坐到最后一排，直到看不见莱因哈特欲言又止的双眼。

红发少年替莱因哈特搭建好她那顶可以看见星空的白色帐篷，钻进去铺好床铺，依照对方的摆放习惯打点好一切。莱因哈特默不作声地看着他，一反常态地没有上前搭手。  
吉尔菲艾斯见她还在生气，默默地背起自己的行囊向后方走去。金发班长忽然拦住他：“吉尔菲艾斯，你就搭在我旁边。”为了让吉尔菲艾斯没有拒绝的余地，她强调说：“你是副班长，不要和我离得太远。”  
红发少年闻言果然停下了脚步，在莱因哈特的旁边支起一顶同样款式的红色帐篷。这还是他们在报名夏令营时一起去买的，谁都没想到现在会气氛这么尴尬。但尽管吉尔菲艾斯有些沉默，他还是陪着莱因哈特一起吃了晚饭，走到水源附近轮流替对方把守梳洗。  
学生们继续进行着自由活动，莱因哈特独自坐在帐篷里，思考着要不要和吉尔菲艾斯去森林里走走，以此缓解还在持续的僵硬氛围。一个红色的脑袋探进来，递给她一盒刚切好的兔子苹果。  
“坐了一天巴士，早点休息吧。”  
莱因哈特顺势拉住对方的手腕，“你不再多陪我一下了吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着友人精致俊俏的面容，狠心道：“太晚了。要是被别人看见，又要说些不正经的话了。”  
“我们没有做不正经的事，为什么要怕别人说？”金发少女固执地问，尔后想起巴士上的事来，试探道：“是不是我下午让你难堪了？”  
“和你没关系，那是我自己的原因。”吉尔菲艾斯立刻否认，想要趁机解除误会，“我不是故意要凶你。但你不是我的女朋友，我认为我们要保持点距离。”  
这句话起到了作用，金发少女陷入了沉默。吉尔菲艾斯生硬地忍住了在对方额头上留下晚安吻的习惯，讪讪道：“晚安，明天还要早起。”  
他回到自己的帐篷内，思考关于青春期的烦恼。事到如今，吉尔菲艾斯已经知道自己对莱因哈特的喜欢不完全是纯洁的了。呆在莱因哈特的身边会唤醒他的欲望，让他产生下流的想法。如果可以，他希望这一切能得到法律的许可，但他担心自己单方面的主动会让两个人连朋友都做不成。  
红发少年正辗转难眠，忽然听见帐篷拉链被拉开的声音，一团人影钻了进来。他警惕地翻身坐起，金发少女合上拉链，径直爬到他的身边。  
吉尔菲艾斯发愣地看着对方，莱因哈特换上了睡裙，迎面的风送来她身上好闻的清香，轻质的面料勾勒出少女纤细窈窕的身形。红发少年紧张无比，心跳倏然加速，在这样封闭的环境，他越发难克制住自己对莱因哈特旖旎的畅想。  
金发少女在他身边放下枕头，扯过他的被子盖在身上，一本正经地开口道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我们需要谈谈。”莱因哈特直接向友人发难，“你这几天不等我一起放学、也不愿意到我家玩，就是想和我保持距离？”  
“……是。”  
“为什么突然要这么做？”强势的少女立刻追问：“你有女朋友了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯在压迫中如实回答：“没有。”  
“那如果你有女朋友了，她会比我重要吗？”  
莱因哈特的神情无比认真，偏偏这是吉尔菲艾斯此刻最不想回答的问题。没有任何人能比莱因哈特更重要，从小到大他就没正眼瞧过其他的女孩，如果他将来的恋人不是莱因哈特，他已经决定要打一辈子的光棍。但他若这样回答，则是对莱因哈特最严厉的束缚，他深知自己的友人有多么强烈的自我奉献精神。因为他这样的私心，莱因哈特一定会毫不犹豫地牺牲掉自己的幸福。  
“我明白了。”他的沉默似乎造成了新的误解，莱因哈特将之视为了一个肯定回答。“既然吉尔菲艾斯还没有女朋友，我来做你的女朋友。”  
她在被子里拱了拱，钻进红发友人的怀里，贴在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口上露出一个对方向来难以抗拒的笑容：“这样你就不用和我保持距离了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯最不希望的情况发生了，年长些的红发少年无奈地叹了口气：“……莱因哈特，你不用这么做。不管我有没有女朋友，你都是最重要的。”  
他的拒绝让金发少女脸上的笑意一点点褪去，她幽幽地盯着红发友人的脸，低声说：“我会和你们一起吃饭。”  
“点你爱吃的菜。”  
“我会和你们一起旅游。”  
“去你想去的地方。”  
“我会和你们一起约会。”  
“……时间地点你来决定。”  
“我会和你们一起睡觉。”  
“……莱因哈特——”  
金发少女不顾他的打断，兀自提高了音量：“你不能和她单独在一起，也不能和她牵手，更不能和她接吻或做爱。”  
“莱因哈特……”  
“你不能对她温柔。”莱因哈特越说越不快，秀丽的眉头蹙起，再次强调：“你不能对我以外的人温柔。”  
“……莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯清楚自己素来霸道的好友彻底被他惹怒了，但胸口的青春期苦涩竟渐渐地融化了般暖暖的。“你说的不难做到，但这样我就没有女朋友了。”  
“所以只剩下我了，只有我还愿意做你的女朋友。”金发少女满意地得出结论，再次认真地看向自己的友人，希望他这次能给出一个正确答案。  
吉尔菲艾斯回望着怀里的金发好友，尽管对方仍未察觉到恋人之间的关键应是那份超出友谊的喜欢，他却已经深深败给了莱因哈特这样直白又任性的交往宣言。他搂住金发少女单薄的肩膀，感觉自己占了天大的便宜：“嗯……莱因哈特是我的女朋友。”  
“既然如此，将来我也会和你结婚的，不用担心。”  
莱因哈特顺势说道，吉尔菲艾斯忙不迭地点了点头。光是想到这句话为他们解除的禁忌，红发少年就不由一阵悸动，他将脸埋在好闻的金色发丝中，脸颊燥热得一片通红。  
“那我去睡觉了。”金发少女捋了捋好友额前的红发，在对方脸颊上印下一吻。想了想，她又在吉尔菲艾斯的唇上碰了一下。“晚安，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“晚安，莱因哈特。”  
红发少年的碧蓝双目亮晶晶的，目送莱因哈特离开他的视线，重新躺下让发热的身体冷却下来。

接下来的几天，两人之间的气氛再次发生了变化，虽然还是同以往一样亲密，却又有些不同，似乎多了些不坦然的暧昧，而旁人也不敢发声。这导致班长率领的队伍综合排名没掉下过第一，虽然以莱因哈特的组织与动员能力来说是实至名归，但拔河这一项副班长明显在决赛中放了水。  
莱因哈特不禁有些埋怨吉尔菲艾斯，因为她听见了几个女生夸他有绅士风度，而吉尔菲艾斯在意的却是她今天的裙子短了点，不适合持久地运动。当然他口头没有这么说，只是接受了莱因哈特别扭的建议。  
一只玉白纤细的手在他眼前晃了晃，驱散了星空中他幻想的莱因哈特的脸。“吉尔菲艾斯累了吗？”  
“没有。”红发少年支起身，换好了睡衣的金发少女熟练地躺在他身边，和他并肩一起望向星空。  
“我今晚可以和你一起睡吗？”  
莱因哈特抱住友人的腰，“自己一个人睡感觉好冷。”  
“当然可以。”吉尔菲艾斯覆盖住少女凉凉的手指，温热的掌心抚摸到对方同样微凉的手臂与肩膀。金发少女贴着他的胸口舒适地蹭了蹭，渐渐合上眼睛。  
夜更深了，点缀在夜幕上星星显得更亮。吉尔菲艾斯迷糊地醒来，燥热的气息令他呼吸不顺。莱因哈特靠在他怀里，放松的睡颜恬静动人，像对待抱枕一般手臂和腿缠在他身上。他轻轻地翻身面对着莱因哈特，少女在这阵轻微的变化中醒了过来。  
纤长的浅色睫毛在他的注视下扑闪着，宝石般的冰蓝色眼珠中渐渐倒映出他的脸，红发少年平稳的心跳飞快地加速起来。  
莱因哈特留意到友人急促的呼吸，轻易发现了对方的身体变化。吉尔菲艾斯张口欲说些什么，却没有了让莱因哈特回避的理由。  
金发少女没有退缩，却也没有进一步动作，只是继续窝在他的怀里，直勾勾地盯着他。安静却不平静的对视持续几秒，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住凑近对方的脸颊，准确地吻住了那双柔软的嘴唇。  
莱因哈特回应着友人的亲吻，双唇相贴变成唇舌交缠，陌生的舒适感中她主动环上了吉尔菲艾斯的脖子。  
简单的行为赋予了这个吻更多的意义，红发少年透过轻薄的睡裙面料抚摸着友人光滑细瘦的脊背，隆起的白皙双乳贴在他的胸口，吉尔菲艾斯鬼使神差地摸了上去。  
金发少女顿了顿，没有勒令他停下冒犯的举动，他便试探地揉捏起来。异常绵软的触感令少年激动不已，但他顾忌着对方的感受，问道：“反感吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，靠在他的怀里轻轻地发出急促的喘息。  
凉爽的面料将吉尔菲艾斯掌心的热度准确无误地传递过来，在细腻敏感的肌肤上激起一阵阵奇异的酥麻。莱因哈特忍耐着陌生的强烈反应，尽管它们正狂热地涌遍她的全身。  
红发少年抚弄着友人的胸口，凑近对方的耳垂亲吻莱因哈特嫣红的耳尖与颈侧。他很快无师自通地舔舐，莱因哈特搭在他肩上的双手软绵绵的，一条腿难耐地挤入他的双腿间，向他求助般让两人贴得更近。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住翻到她身上，一手撩起她的裙摆，眼神寻求着她的许可。  
在莱因哈特的观念中，她和吉尔菲艾斯彼此都不需要隐瞒什么，自然也包括欲望。尽管她从未有过自慰的行为，这一面她依旧乐于展露给吉尔菲艾斯，于是她毫不犹豫地作出了肯定的回答。  
吉尔菲艾斯掀起她的睡裙，顺着笔直雪白的双腿到丝质的贴身短裤，露出对方白皙纤细的腰肢，再到绵软细腻的两团，嫣红的乳尖因刺激与兴奋微微挺立着。  
上次和吉尔菲艾斯赤诚相对时莱因哈特还没有发育，而现在他们的身体已经出现了显著的性别之分，将私密的胸部裸露出来，莱因哈特不禁有些害羞，这让吉尔菲艾斯变得主动了。  
他低下头，金发少女随即感受到一侧乳房上传来令她惊异的酥麻，程度胜过了手指的触碰。莱因哈特立即绞紧了双腿，吉尔菲艾斯灵活有力的唇舌让她喘息连连。少年发热的掌心按揉她的另一边，用大拇指抚摸她挺起来的乳粒。  
莱因哈特本想做出一番忍耐，却在对方换了一侧继续舔弄时变得更艰难。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
莱因哈特发出道不明的恳请的呼声，双手插入胸前火红的发丝，难耐地揪住少年的衣领。吉尔菲艾斯立起身子脱掉上衣，将结实的胸膛压在少女的双乳上，温热肌肤的相贴让两个年轻人舒适得深吸一口气。  
“如果你不叫停，我会一直做下去。”他低声说道，两只手按住对方柔软的腰肢，顺着往下滑去。吉尔菲艾斯的语气像一道暗示的命令，金发少女颤抖地眯起狭长勾人的双眼，喘息着答道：“继续……”  
红发少年捧起莱因哈特的双臀，指尖探入底裤的边缘，细腻光滑的肌肤引诱着他摸到莱因哈特的腿间。娇嫩的缝隙中已经泛起湿意，这出乎吉尔菲艾斯的意料。  
外表冷淡而高傲的莱因哈特实际上极其敏感，只有他一个人有得知这个秘密的殊荣令吉尔菲艾斯更加兴奋。而对自己的身体状况一无所知的金发少女迷茫无助地看着他，等待自己的密友让她变得好受一些。  
吉尔菲艾斯慢慢描摹着少女光洁湿润的花唇，沿着温热的缝隙反复摩挲，直到湿濡的两瓣含住他的指尖，再一点点顶进去。  
据他所了解到的信息，第一次无论如何都会让莱因哈特受到伤害，他十分不舍，却也坚定地认为让莱因哈特成长是他的职责所在。为此他只能尽可能地小心翼翼，用手和唇安抚少女敏感的地方，一旦莱因哈特感觉异样就立刻停下。  
不知过去了多久，金发少女已经疲于应对友人上下的夹击，恳请地开口：“吉尔菲艾斯……可以了。”她本想说她累了想要停下，却见红发少年紧张的眼神，改口道：“换我替你弄吧。”  
莱因哈特说着，坐起来与红发友人面对面，一手伸入对方的裤腰中，滚烫的硬物立刻贴上她的手背。  
少年迅速地握紧了她的手腕，似乎要制止她的行为，最终在对视中卸下了力度，带着莱因哈特的手示意她该怎么做。莱因哈特对这个她所没有的器官百般好奇，知晓友人不同寻常的一面则让她感到彼此更加的亲密无间。她将其握住，生疏地上下套弄，仔细抚摸着友人的形状。  
对于生理欲望的处理，莱因哈特的了解程度仅限于课本，但这足够应对已经忍耐了许久的吉尔菲艾斯。红发少年在她胡乱的摸索中变得更硬，高挑的身躯轻轻颤抖，忽然将她再次压住，并握住她的膝盖强迫她将双腿打开。  
莱因哈特惊讶地瞪着身上的红发好友，潜意识察觉到了一丝危险：“你、你要……”  
“莱因哈特不想做的话，就告诉我停下。”红发少年重复道，落下的亲吻帮助莱因哈特缓解了部分紧张。  
滚烫的硬物正抵在她腿根的入口，随时准备挤进来侵占她的下体。莱因哈特这时才感受到友人的硕大，只是在试探，却似乎下一秒就会撑开她的腹腔。  
这已经超出了莱因哈特能处理的范围，她还没有考虑过和吉尔菲艾斯做爱的问题，尽管她认为迟早有一天会，但那一定是成年以后的事。互相抚慰是她认为朋友间现阶段能做到的程度，显然吉尔菲艾斯没这么想，为此自作主张强迫吉尔菲艾斯将她当作女友，仅仅是不希望会有其他人出现代替她在吉尔菲艾斯心中的地位，而非真正的恋人关系。从朋友变成女友，对莱因哈特来说只是让吉尔菲艾斯继续留在她身边的一个手段……  
红发少年将她的沉默视为默认，抬腰埋入了用以开拓的顶端，让少女适应着硬物的厚度。  
莱因哈特立刻蹦直了脚尖，聪颖的大脑无法思考，敏感的蜜道先她一步期待着吉尔菲艾斯的进入。紧致火热的入口吮吸着少年敏感的顶部，吉尔菲艾斯冲动地又撞入了一些，生涩地前后挺动起来。  
浅浅的抽插搅弄得少女的下体一片潮湿，忽然她感到一股又温又凉的液体在她的体内迸发出来，并持续溢出了几秒钟。红发少年涨红了脸，连连小声道歉，后退着要抽出体外。  
吉尔菲艾斯就这么毫无防备地被她诱骗了第一次，深深的自责悬上莱因哈特的心头。对方完全将她放在女友的位置上对待，她却纯粹只是想霸占吉尔菲艾斯的温柔与体贴，并没有赋予对方公平的权利。  
莱因哈特勾住红发友人的腰，轻抚着对方额角汗湿的红发，半命令半鼓舞地说道：“……继续，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
少年的喉结动了动，俯身吻住金发少女的唇，重新向着莱因哈特的体内深处顶去。火热的嫩穴引诱他一直挺进，尽管他行动缓慢，却没有一丝犹豫。  
粗硬的硕物清晰地挤进来，撕裂的痛楚终于降临。莱因哈特紧咬着自己的下唇，拼命摇头告诉吉尔菲艾斯自己不痛。红发少年怜惜又激动地吻掉她眼角的泪水，努力贯穿着刚刚被他触碰到底的甬道，试图让莱因哈特和他感受到一样的快感。  
被扩张的薄膜很快屈服于少年来回抽动的阴茎，任由对方在娇嫩的甬道内肆虐。契合的交欢让少女恢复过来，她忍耐不住地发出一声娇吟，一只手立刻按住了她的嘴。  
“小声一点……”  
红发少年紧张地说道，为莱因哈特不得不压住声音感到惋惜。莱因哈特湿漉漉的冰蓝色眼睛楚楚地看着吉尔菲艾斯，点点头，凑上去吻住友人的嘴唇以求安慰。  
就和吉尔菲艾斯所察觉到的一样，莱因哈特的身体极为敏感，年轻的躯体主动地迎合着他的索求，迅速濡湿了他不断抽送的下体，黏腻的撞击声几乎要盖过压抑的喘息。  
吉尔菲艾斯每一下都会带出一些血迹，但莱因哈特已经不疼了，一次次浪潮般的酥爽反复侵噬着她初尝欢爱的身体，让她惶恐又惊喜。  
“……感觉怎么样？舒服吗？”  
少年问到，莱因哈特无意展露出的媚态可以说明一切，但他想听到对方的亲口确认。  
“嗯……很舒服……”  
金发少女断断续续地应答着，下腹再次应激地涌出一波蜜液。她发现身体正在脱离自己的掌控，似乎浑身的细胞都听命于吉尔菲艾斯的指令，而她只是一个快感的载具，任由对方精密地操控她的欲望。  
莱因哈特紧紧地搂住红发少年的肩膀，白皙的肌肤在交欢中泛起嫣红的色泽。湿滑的穴道炙热地紧缚着少年的勃起，顺畅地将他引入深处，收缩震颤着照料吉尔菲艾斯胀硬的下体。  
金发少女光洁水润的两瓣热乎乎的，因反复遭到性器的入侵而沿着缝隙一点点盛开成熟的嫣红色。淡金色的绒毛点缀着这抹媚红，深红色的毛发交织在其中，被少女的蜜液沾湿。  
红发少年不断地整根撞入，莱因哈特在他的怀中起伏，默契的程度就像两人此前已经做过千百次一般，他再次低下头与金发少女缠绵地接吻，更加激动地撞击着让莱因哈特颤抖的地方。  
少女的双腿夹在吉尔菲艾斯的腰侧，清晰地感觉到红发友人是怎样用力地进入她的身体，结实的下腹撞击她的双臀，敏感的穴道被完全塞满，最轻微的挺动也让她舒爽得浑身颤栗，从来不懂得欲望的脸上绽开了情欲的潮红。  
吉尔菲艾斯埋在少女的颈侧，贪婪地汲取对方发丝中的清香，双唇吮吸着莱因哈特细嫩的肌肤。曾经他认为珍贵不可侵犯的对象，此刻正在他身下被他极尽下流地对待，微凉的耳垂，细长的颈线，精致的锁骨与香软的双乳，莱因哈特的一切都能让吉尔菲艾斯丢弃理智。  
密友难耐的喘息暧昧地传到莱因哈特的耳朵，每一次呼吸都与他下半身的抽送同频。莱因哈特按住自己的嘴，一手用力地搂住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，感受友人在她体内的冲撞。快感在少女娇嫩的身子里一浪推一浪，红发少年将恋情的冲动发泄在她身上，敏感的甬道一次次作出令两人震颤的回应。  
金发少女娇嫩的花穴发出细腻的水声，吉尔菲艾斯揉捏着友人胸口两团小巧的雪乳，再次低头吮吸她们甘甜的乳香。  
早已敏感不已的嫣红乳尖被红发友人有经验地挑逗起来，莱因哈特难耐地收缩着下腹，吉尔菲艾斯迎着炙热的绞吸在少女愈发湿软滚烫的穴道内挺动。  
金发少女努力克制住越来越难耐的娇吟，尽管下体传来的声音已经掩盖不住他们“早熟”的行为。吉尔菲艾斯按住她的腰，灵活又快速地刺探莱因哈特密集的敏感区域，金发少女挺起腰肢，将友人的硕物整根吞入，牢牢吸附在体内，随后不受控制地倾泻出黏腻的热液。  
少年发育中的下体变得更加湿润，他继续抽送了数次，紧接着埋在莱因哈特的体内深处迎来自己的第二次高潮。  
探索成年体验的年轻人们沉溺在能给他们的身体带来欢愉的美妙律动中，疲惫降临时，两人就这样赤裸地相贴着进入了酣眠。  
吉尔菲艾斯率先醒来，赶在露营地上出现第一个学生前替莱因哈特取来了她的衣物。  
金发少女望向他的眼神闪烁不定，最终脱下睡衣，毫不遮掩地在他面前换上干净的衣裳。吉尔菲艾斯没有移开视线，他打量着莱因哈特被他留下痕迹的雪白肌肤，胸口腾起漫溢的温暖。

吉尔菲艾斯看着窗外自由活动的同学们，视线落到肩膀上莱因哈特无可挑剔的精致睡颜，低下头吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
金发少女渐渐醒来，转而环住他的脖子，主动加深了这个吻。红发少年克制地搂着她的肩膀，最终往上提了提她的衣领，不至于半遮半掩的白皙胸口勾起他太多念想。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我会说话算话的。”  
金发少女忽然开口道，认真地直视红发友人疑惑的脸：“你现在是我的男朋友，将来也要和我结婚，其他的可能就别想了。”  
俏丽端正的面容正经地说出可爱的话，吉尔菲艾斯的理智不由深受震颤。他内心挣扎一番，问道：“可以陪我去一下卫生间吗？”  
莱因哈特没料到对方的反应如此平淡，懵懂地点了点头。  
剩余的回程路上，莱因哈特一直靠在红发男友的肩膀上，就算睡不着也要坚持这样贴着对方。吉尔菲艾斯则任由对方撒娇，相扣的十指没有分开过一秒。


End file.
